hogwartsandthewizardingworldroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Roxanne Williams
''History; Roxy is the eldest child of Alexis and Matthew Williams. Her squib twin brother, Marin "Marty", was born a few minutes after she was. They live in Lexington, Kentucky. A funny thing happened when Roxy was eleven: She received a letter to Hogwarts. Matthew was expecting this, as he had gone to Hogwarts, but he was still suprised because Hogwarts didn't serve witches and wizards outside of Britian and Ireland when he went. While on the plane to England, Roxy meets Landon Sexton, who would later become her best friend and crush. She attends Hogwarts and is sorted into Hufflepuff, along with Landon, though the Sorting Hat nearly put her in Ravenclaw. She is known to be one of the top students in her year. About Roxy; Personality; Roxy is very shy and antisocial, especially because she had to move around America a lot in her younger years and never made friends for very long. After she met Landon, however, she began to open up. She is very intelligent, and could've been a Ravenclaw, but she has a high tendancy to get cocky and not study a lot of times, which occassionally leads to slightly poorer grades than her standards. She loves Danny Phantom, Kingdom Hearts, Vocaloid, Hetalia, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (due to her brother). Classes; # History of Magic # Herbology # Charms # Potions # Transfiguration # Defence Against the Dark Arts # Astronomy # Arithmancy # Care of Magical Creatures Possessions; Her normal Muggle clothing. Several notebooks, some filled with doodles, stories, and songs, others completely blank. Some pencils and pens for writing/drawing in her notebooks. A gently-used PSP for the plane trip to and from England (present for her 14th birthday.) A copy of Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep for PSP (received with PSP.) A copy of Hatsune Miku - Project DIVA/Project DIVA 2nd/Project DIVA Extend for PSP (mail-ordered from Japan as a 14th birthday present.) A portable CD player with several Vocaloid and Hetalia 10 minute challenges CDs that she made for the plane trip. Her small collection of handmade character plushes (Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom, Rin, Len, (North) Italy, Germany, Roxas, and Xion). Sewing materials to make more plushes. A Muggle geometry and algebra (I and II) school book. A few copies of her favorite Muggle novels. Her bathroom necessities. A lightweight yet sturdy wicker trunk. A couple bags of dark chocolate chips. School Possesions; *Her books, which are slightly worn due to use; ::: ''A History of Magic ::: Magical Theory ::: One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi ::: The Standard Book of Spells (Grades One, Two, Three, and Four) ::: Magical Drafts and Potions ::: A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration ::: Intermediate Transfiguration ::: The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection ::: The Essential Defense Against the Dark Arts ::: Numerology and Grammatica ::: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * 3 slightly worn-looking, but still in excellent condition, sets of plain black work robes * 1 pair of protective dragon hide gloves * 1 black winter cloak with silver fastenings * 1 pewter cauldron (standard size 2) * 1 considerably worn, but still quite usable, canvas book bag * 1 wand (Silver Lime and Dragon Heartstring, 11 1/2 inches) * Parchment, 3 jars of ink, and 4 practical quills * 1 set of glass phials * 1 collapsable brass telescope * Potions ingredients and equipment * 1 silver knife * 1 set of brass scales * 1 mortar and pestle She lost her pointed black hat during the winter of her second year, and it was never located. ''Pets; Snowdrop.jpg|Roxy's cat, Snowdrop Rami.jpg|Roxy's stallion, Rami For Hogwarts, Roxy has a sweet, very friendly cat named Snowdrop. Snowdrop has short, fluffy white fur with a small gray stripe down her spine, visible mostly at the end of her tail, and amber eyes. At home, Roxy also has a black Arabian stallion named Rami, which means loving. She forgets what language his name is in, though. Favorites; * Candy - Dark chocolate * Class - Care of Magical Creatures * Vocaloid - Rin and Len Kagamine ** Vocaloid songs - "Karakuri 卍 Burst" (Note: The symbol in the title, the left-handed swastika 卍, is a sacred Buddhist mark meaning "eternity". Its right-handed counterpart, 卐, is the symbol for Nazism. The lyrics seem to associate strongly with Nazism, however.) and "Paradichlorobenzene" * Muggle novel - ''The Clockwork Three * Hetalia characters - North Italy/Germany/Russia/Canada * Kingdom Hearts game - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days ** Kingdom Hearts character - Isa/Saïx (technically they're the same person, just different forms) * Color - Light blue * Magical treat - Salt Water Taffy from Honeydukes * Quidditch position - Seeker ''Family; Roxy comes from a half-Muggle half-magical family. Her father, Matthew, is a wizard and a former Ravenclaw. He is rather skilled with the Muggle world in both England and America, and he often helps Roxy and Marty with England and the wizrding world. Her mother, Alexis, is a Muggle whose older sister and brother turned out to be a witch and wizard in her family, so she is well aquainted with magic, though Alexis admits that she always feels like the odd duck in the conversations. Her twin brother, Martin, or Marty for short, would've been a wizard like their father, but he turned out to be a squib. He's felt inferior to Roxy plenty of times, but he cares about her and writes to her every day while Roxy's at Hogwarts. Trivia; * Her boggart is a snake eating the Kagamine twins, Rin and Len, her two favorite Vocaloids. * Her patronus would be a stallion. * If she would ever see herself in the Mirror of Erised, it would be herself working on a Vocaloid theme park with her brother and best friend. * She is based off of me, Ontario. Physical Appearance;'' Roxy has long, slightly wavy dirty-blonde hair with a few highlights in it, and blue-gray eyes with a faint ring of yellow around her pupils. She often calls her eyes "eclipse eyes" because of her central heterochromia that causes the yellow ring. Category:Students Category:Female Category:Fourth Years Category:Luna's Characters Category:Half-blood Category:Dragon heartstring wand Category:Has a horse Category:Has a cat Category:Blond(e) hair Category:American